Together Forever
by hardly-noticeable
Summary: When he asked, she answered with...Rin's what Sesshomaru wants, she doesn't know that. Terrible summary, so forgive me. But enjoy the story, please, despite it's length. Rated M for a reason! My first Inuyasha fiction! Please, R&R.


**WARNING: Long story but please don't let that stop you from reading. Number of words: 9,855. This is a Rin/Sesshy fic and you should not read it if you don't like the pairing! **_**Plaire**__**, aimer **__**bien**__**que**__**!**_** (Please, enjoy though!) Standard disclaimers apply, which is too bad actually.**

**Rin beamed at her lord gratefully but, as usual, he just stared at her. She started to thank him for saving her from the latest demon that seemed to want her on her back, for some odd reason, but he spoke before she got a chance. "You are becoming quite a burden as your body matures." Then he walked off. She stared after him before suddenly feeling tears in her eyes. Jaken looked at her in concern but she just sniffled and turned away.**

"**Yes, my lord. I shall go take my bath now. I have enough flowers to mask my human scent." Then she walked towards the hot spring where she could cry and bath without being bothered. She sank into the water and closed her eyes. "Why, master? Why must I be a burden? My only option is to leave you, if that is what I am. And I cannot leave you, master. I would die without you."**

**She sobbed for half an hour before ducking under the water and using the hair potion Kagome had give her to wash her long, brown hair. She used the soap to tend to the rest of her then lied out to air dry and redressed. Lord Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose when she approached and she suddenly remembered that Jaken had told her that the scent of the hair potion and soap bothered her master.**

"**Forgive me, my Lord. I will stop using them," she whispered, moving to curl up at the trunk of a tree. He studied her for a moment before she covered her still small form with her blanket, much to his surprise. Since when did his charge hide from him? She was not even frightened at the beginning of his transformation into a dog.**

"**Rin, what's wrong?" Jaken asked, tapping where the girl's head would have been if she were still **_**eight**_**.**

"**MASTER JAKEN! That is not a good place to touch!" she squealed, curling into a tighter ball after Jaken poked her breast.**

**He jumped back and shrieked. "Sorry, Rin!"**

"**Enough shouting," Sesshomaru barked. "Go to bed."**

"**But Master, we haven't had our dinner yet."**

"**Then go fetch something for you and the chi…young woman," he corrected himself, mentally shuddering at his ridicules notion that Rin was still a child. What Jaken had poked proved she was not. And **_**they**_** were quite ample. Small enough to fit in his hand while not small enough to be undesirable, considering his hand was quite large. Her hips had become something of interest too. And below her hips,…He quickly snapped out of his perverted thoughts and claimed the branch of a tree for his perch. He took a deep breath then looked down and fought the urge to groan. Of course he would react to such thoughts. Other demons wanted her so why not him? It was understandable, he told himself. **

**He cursed himself when he began to wonder if it would be safe to masturbate with her so close but advised himself against it. If he got going, he might end up buried within the young woman, spilling his seed into her womb and cursing her with his child. Another not-so-unpleasant thought, if he said so himself. Lady of the West, bride of Lord Sesshomaru, Lady Rin of the Western Lands: the titles played in his head like a broken record.**

**He looked at Rin, who had poked her head out of the blanket, (It must have gotten hot under there, he thought.) and focused on her full, pink lips. Immediately, he had the image of those lips incasing his head then sliding over the rest, taking as much of his length as possible into her mouth and…Gods, he wanted her. How could he not? She would be a heavenly. He knew it. Her lips would taste like the honey suckle and cherries she adored so much. Her skin would be softer than her favorite silk kimono that he had bought for her fourteenth spring. (Pretend Rin was born in spring.) Her nipples would certainly be dusted with the same shade of pink she loved on flowers. Her hair would be soft when he ran his fingers thought it. And her essence…it would be sweeter than the sweet rice cakes she begged him to let her buy, despite how hyperactive they made her. This was not helping his aroused state at all. And now she was looking at him with those enchanting eyes.**

**Rin look around and found that her lord was watching her with darkened eyes. Was he angry? Sad? Did he know what she was planning? It didn't matter if he did, she told herself. She had to make note of every detail on him. Those purples marks that probably extended all over his body, his elegantly pointed ears, his long, silky hair, his slightly tanned and handsome body, the claws that both frightened and excited her, and the fangs that had never been tainted with human blood. **

**She had always wanted to touch the marks on him. The purple stripes and the crescent moon. Even after she learned the mark purple stripes went all over his body. She had seen him without his shirt off at thirteen and knew there was a patch of fur that jut barely could be seen before it dipped into his kimono pants and she also knew that the stripes dipped into that fur and went down. Where did they go after that? Did they touch that certain part Kagome and Sango had explained to her about and she had seen just once when Kohaku tried to make love to her, confessing he loved her and needed her desperately. That was the first time she confessed her own love for her lord and master.**

**He continued to stare right back into her own eyes and she felt her heart begin to race. She stood up, wrapping her blanket around her shoulders. He leapt out of the tree and was in front of her in an instant. He stared at her with a strangely hungry look in his eyes. Suddenly, she lurched forward and hugged him tightly. He was surprised but he returned the embrace in spite of that. His newly reformed left arm went around her waist and lifted her so she could bury her face in the crock of his neck and his right hand dipped into the treasure that was her well tended to hair.**

**To his more intense surprise, she began to cry into his shoulder and she clutched him tightly. "Rin, what is it? Don't cry."**

"**I-I can't help it."**

"**Are they…**_**joyful**_**?" he asked hopefully.**

"**No," she whispered. "May I…may I touch your markings?" **

**He set her down and titled his head slightly. "Why?"**

"**I just want to. Please?"**

"**But they cover my body," he reminded her. She nodded and reached for his cheeks. He closed his eyes and leaned into her delicate touch as she traced the purple strips then the moon on his forehead and then his ears all the way to their point. She found the strips on the back of his neck and followed them to his shoulders before she stopped, not knowing where they were under his kimono. He took her hand and brought it to his obi. "You are welcome to untie it."**

_**Gods, let her untie it. She has such delicate fingers. I need them on me.**_

"**Oh, but my Lord…It's not allowed," she reminded him. "I can't touch you where your kimono is meant to cover. It's forbidden."**

"**Damn the rules. Touch where you please," he commanded, much to her surprise. She immediately backed off. "What are you doing? You requested to touch my marks, I am letting you."**

"**You're eyes are becoming red." He closed them and took a deep breath. "Oh! Your eyelids too, master?"**

"**If that is what you desire." She hesitated before kissing his closed eyes. His breath caught and he feared what he was about to do before throwing away his fear and pushing her against the tree. She gasped and her eyes widened before he kissed her hungrily and began to pull at her obi. Not enough to open it but enough to get his point across to her. **

"**I desire you, Rin. Do you know how dangerous that is? What if you ended up cursed with my child? How you would hate me," he muttered, moving to kiss her neck.**

"**My Lord, please don't," she replied and he immediately released her. "Thank you."**

**He clenched his jaw and bit back the childish urge to growl, snarl, maybe whimper and whine, until he got his point across. She was to be his Lady of the West. As his father fell for that human that sired Inuyasha, he had fallen for a human that would sire his child. Rin wanted a big family so maybe multiple children. She was not to reject his advances. She was to welcome them. "Why not, Rin?"**

"**I am not worthy," she murmured. He breathed a sigh of relief and hit his knees. She gasped as he embraced her tightly, pulled her close so he could press his face into her stomach. "M-my Lord? Am I not a burden?"**

"**Hush. You are no such thing. What you are though is mine. I will hear none of this not worthy talk. I am lucky to be chosen by you."**

"**B-but I haven't chosen you." **

**His eyes flashed open and he rose to his feet. "I see. Forgive me for my conclusion. Who have you chosen? Kohaku?"**

"**If I told you, you would end them, master," she lied.**

"**That is why you were crying. You miss them," he said with a slight growl. "Then I will take you to them in the morning. Get some sleep."**

"**Forgive me, master." He ignored her for the rest of the night and climbed up into the tree for the night after she curled up under it. After she believed he was asleep, she got her small sword that her master had given her for self-defense practice and tiptoed out of camp. She knelt by the hot spring, moved her hair away from the back of her neck, and brought the sword up to it, prepared to slice into the skin and take her own life. "Goodbye, master. I'll miss you."**

"**How do you plan to miss me if you're dead? What are you doing, Rin? I told you I would take you to whomever it is you are missing. And I will not end him. I promise," Lord Sesshomaru told her half-heartedly.**

"**I…am a burden. The only other option is to leave you and I would die anyway if I were to do that. This is the least painful, master."**

"**You are not a burden."**

"**But you said that as my body matures, I become quite a burden. I never wished to burden you. So, I have either to leave or die. Dying is the least painful." He asked her how so, she answered by saying, "I love you. I have since I was eleven. Admired you, adored you, since I was eight. I understand that you could never love me, master. I will end my life if you will leave. You being here is making it quite difficult."**

"**Then I will not leave. Stand up, Rin. You are ruining your kimono. Get that sword away from your neck before you cut your hair on accident."**

"**That wouldn't matter once I was dead."**

"**You would not be Rin without long hair. Stand up. And come to me. You should at least hear what your master has to say before you end your life." She came to him and he took the sword, throwing it away from them. She started to object but he just took her into his arms and leapt into a sturdy tree. "Will you do something for me, Rin? Will you bare this Sesshomaru's children? Will you become this Sesshomaru's Lady of the West?"**

"**Don't ask me because you don't want me to commit suicide. I won't make you take me as your mate because of my own self pity."**

"**Did you not realize what I meant earlier, Rin? I was attempting to take you as my mate but you lied to me and told me there was someone you loved and missed. I was attempting to arouse you when I pressed you against that tree and took your first kiss. It rightfully belonged to me anyway."**

"**Then you will be angry to hear that you are not the first person to kiss me. Kohaku attempted to make me his when I was fifteen." He growled and she flinched. "But I didn't let him, I swear! I told him of my feelings for you."**

**He stopped growling and nuzzled her neck. "That is my Rin. He is not to touch you. No one is to touch you. Accept my advances, Rin. Become this Sesshomaru's wife."**

"**Is that a command?"**

"**A request for your eternal love." She nodded and he smiled softly before pressing his lips to hers passionately. She got situated to straddle his hips and he grasped her thighs to keep her there. "Would you still like to touch my markings?"**

"_**All**_** of them? Even the ones that go into your kimono pants?" she asked nervously. He shivered pleasantly at the thought of her fingers tracing the markings that circled his manhood and traveled down his thighs to his ankles. **

"**Yes, if you wish. Let's find somewhere comfortable." He leapt down, holding her against his chest, and ran until he found a small cave. He set her down, held up a hand for her to remain there, and ran out. He returned with his fur, which he had left at their campsite, and three blankets. She watched as he made a bed for them then took off his armor and placed it against the wall of the cave. He handed her another blanket and she strung it up to hide them from whatever may have pass the cave's entrance. When she turned, he was shirtless and staring at her hungrily. She walked to him and he embraced her.**

"**Oh, master," she sighed as he rubbed her back. Suddenly, he pulled the ribbon that held her hair back and it fell about. Then he gathered some of her hair and tied it up in the little ponytail on the side of her head she used to wear. "Why did you do that?"**

"**Because I prefer your hair this way. Why do you wear it in such a boring manner?" he asked, referring to her ponytail.**

"**Lady Sango said it was more grown-up."**

"**It does not befit you. Will you remove your outer kimono before you join me?" He walked over to the makeshift bed and got settled against his fur, which he had placed to work as a pillow for them. She did as told before joining him and putting her hands on his wrists. He watched as she traced them around his wrists, up the inside of his arms to his shoulder, down his back where they intersected and crossed before appearing once more on the sides of his stomach where the four strips met before joining and dipping into his pants. He shivered in anticipation for her touch where the now two strips circled his fully hard manhood and another pair went around his legs down to his ankles. But she hesitated.**

"**Don't hesitate, Rin. You have never been scolded for doing what you please. Do you require assistance?" She nodded and he showed her how to help him remove his pants. Her eyes went wide when she saw him, alert and ready for her. He saw her swallow and smirked slightly. "There now, Rin. Don't be nervous."**

"**I-I've never seen…I mean, I've seen Kohaku's but you're so…Well, um, big," she finished lamely.**

"**You've seen Kohaku's? Has it ever been within you?" he asked angrily.**

"**Never!" She shook her head wildly and he relaxed once more. "Um, master? Is it always like that?"**

"**Touch it." She jumped at the command but he was getting impatient. He wanted what he wanted now. "You can't hurt me."**

"**Yes, master. But please answer my question."**

"**No. It's this hard because I'm aroused. Now, please, touch it." She eyes him uncertainly then traced his marks with the tips of her fingers, hoping to satisfy him with just that. He moaned in pleasure and thrust against her hand. "Good. More."**

"**I don't know how," she said fretfully. He took her hand and guided it. She gave him a few experimental strokes, which she was pleased to find he enjoyed, and then began to move more boldly. He was getting close to release when he realized that if he burst, she'd probably panic. So he grabbed her and dragged her onto his lap, making her moan when she came into direct contact with his length. He pushed up against her warmth and she gasped in pleasure, following her instincts and grinding against him. He groaned and removed her kimono entirely, tossing it away. The only thing stopping them was now a white pair of panties. Of course, his immediately thought was to push it aside and take her but he pushed that way.**

"**That's it, Rin. Grind your hips like that," he told her heatedly. Her little moans were increasing in frequency but it would not do. He wanted her screaming. "Do you feel good?"**

"**I need more," she confessed.**

"**I could give you more, Rin. But I need to come first or I simply will not make it. Were you taught of that?"**

"**Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." She thrust down on him and they both moaned. "Can Rin do anything to make you come, master?"**

**He nearly came right. She had not referred to herself by name in so long. He was pleased to hear she was releasing the child within her that she had been taught not to indulge in. "Touch this Sesshomaru once more, sweet girl. Then he will show you that he can pleasure you without entering you. But first, kiss this Sesshomaru."**

**She did as told and the movement of her hips stopped when he slipped his tongue within her mouth. She tasted just as he had predicted and better. He wanted her mouth around his now painfully hard cock and he knew he could have it if he instructed her. "Do you want to bring this Sesshomaru real pleasure, Rin?"**

**She nodded and he smiled slightly. "Rin only wants her master to be happy with her. Rin wants her master to be so pleased; he will want to make love with her all night."**

"**Rin's master will be pleased on that level if Rin does something for him. Something more than touching." She nodded eagerly. "Good. This Sesshomaru will assist you but Rin, please, put your mouth around this Sesshomaru's manhood."**

"**And do what, my lord?"**

"**Suck. Lick. Take it all into your mouth."**

"**And your fluids? When you come, does Rin need to drink it? Is Rin allowed to?"**

"**Rin may do whatever she pleases. Her master's manhood is hers to touch and play with. It belongs within her and only her," he said huskily, stroking her through her panties. "Only his Rin. And only Rin's Sesshomaru."**

**She moaned and kissed him hungrily. Then she moved down and gave him an experimental lick to see if he liked it. She was pleased to hear him groan aloud and jerk his hips. "Oh, master. Rin cannot wait to please you more."**

"**Rin's Sesshomaru is pleased just having her naked and with him." He closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "Take it all in, Rin."**

"**Yes, my master." She guided him into her mouth and began to swirl her tongue around his head, hoping for a taste of her master, before moving further down to take him in. He made his pleasure known as she sucked, licked, and bobbed her head to taste his entirely length. He put his fingers in her hair and forced her to take it in all the way. She nearly gagged but suppressed it and followed his non-verbal instructions.**

"**Rin," he growled. "Rin, my love, I'm coming." She smiled up and him and licked him one more time before taking him back into her mouth. He shot and she swallowed it all, enjoying his taste and licking his shaft for more. "Come here, darling," he panted and she quickly did as told.**

**She returned his intensely passionate kiss and slid her hands into his thick, silver mane. He held her to him before suddenly flipping her under him and ripping off her panties. "Your turn, my love."**

**Then he bent his head and took her nipple in his mouth. She gasped and arched her back against him in pleasure. He gave each of her nipples pleasure in turn, licking, biting, and sucking one while teasing the other with his fingers before alternating. He stopped when Rin's scent of arousal was almost too much to bear and kissed down her in a straight line -stopping to tease her belly button and have her squirm and giggle for him- to her most intimate area. She stared at him in surprise when he licked her and moaned.**

"**You taste very good, Rin."**

"**Master," she sighed.**

"**You may address me by name, my love. You are to be my equal, after all." Then he began to lick at her hungrily, adding his fingers to the mix to give her more pleasure. She thrashed about and he was forced to use one arm to hold her still while he pleasured her. She moaned and sighed, still calling him master and Lord Sesshomaru rather than Sesshomaru.**

"**Oh, oh, oh," she panted. "Master, master, master." He could feel her getting closer to release and began to pump his fingers faster within her as he teased her clit with his tongue. She lost it when he scraped his teeth against her clit, screaming, "SESSHOMARU," at the top of her lungs. He drank her essence hungrily as she came and growled in pleasure. **

"**Ses…sho...maru," she gasped. "Master."**

**He took one last lick before he moved back on top of her. "You taste heavenly, Rin. How do you feel?"**

"**Really good." She giggled and blushed slightly. "You're very beautiful, my lord."**

"**Call me by name. When we are alone, you may call me by name," he insisted.**

"**Sorry, mast…Sesshomaru. I like that." He nodded and kissed her hungrily. "Oh."**

"**Are you ready? This part will hurt." He parted her legs and made sure they were spread wide. "It will help if you relax. Can you do that, Rin? Do you trust me enough to relax and let me handle it?"**

"**I trust you with my life, my soul, and my body, Sesshomaru. My virginity is no exception. But you're so large. Won't that make it hurt more?" She looked fearful of the pain that was to come but excited about the pleasure too.**

"**I'm not that big. Relax and let me handle it. I'll be as gentle as possible." He slowly and carefully guided himself into her fully awakened flower and she closed her eyes in preparation. Sesshomaru took a deep breath before thrusting into her and taking her last bit of innocence. She gasped and dug her fingers into their makeshift bed.**

"**M-my lord…please, no more. Stop," she whispered to him as tears began to exit her eyes. He leaned down and kissed them away before kissing her.**

"**I have stopped, my Rin. I am going to stay very still until you stop hurting. Then I promise it will get better." She nodded and asked him very quietly to kiss her. He fulfilled her request and stroked her hair lovingly until she wiggled to search for a more comfortable position and they both groaned.**

"**I'm ready, master. Be gentle with me."**

"**I will be." Then he started moving, slowly at first then faster when her pain vanished entirely. Rin soon figured out how to match her master's strokes with her own and they fell into a steady rhythm with ease. He growled into her ear in pleasure while nipping at the ear at the same time and she ran her hands over his chest, arms, and back as she moaned with her own pleasure. He watched her chest as her breathing became labored and uneven. She was getting close and he was most likely going to be right there with her when she came. **

"**I love you," she said suddenly. **

**He moaned and nibbled on her earlobe before whispering, "Yes, baby. I love you too. Are you ready to come for your master?"**

"**Yes. Oh, master, yes. L-lord S-S-Sesshomaru!" She came only a second before he did and they both moaned each other's names while their fluids mixed and Sesshomaru found himself hoping for some sort of sign that Rin was now pregnant with his child. There was nothing, of course, but he still had a feeling she would give him a hire very soon. "Oh, Sesshomaru."**

"**Yes, Rin. That was wonderful. Now, we must rest," he said rationally after coming down from his own high.**

"**Oh, but master, Rin's not tired." She smiled up at him and he grinned, feeling his member once again react to her despite still being within her. "Is there anything else at all Rin can do for her Sesshomaru?"**

"**This Sesshomaru has many ideas about what Rin can do for him." She giggled as he began to kiss her neck playfully.**

**For the next few months, Jaken was forced to watch as Lord Sesshomaru would grab Rin after another rescue and kiss her rather than punish her for getting herself into trouble. Depending on the battle type, he would either kiss her passionately, gently, or in a manner similar to a butterfly batting its wings against someone's skin. If it was a fierce battle, his kiss was fierce. If it bored him, the kiss was gentle. If it was not a battle but an execution, the kiss was almost nonexistent. Rin was purposely getting into trouble it seemed simply to receive a kiss from their lord and Sesshomaru, of course, knew that.**

**So, he was forced to pull Rin aside and explain to her that if she wanted to be kissed, getting into trouble was not going to be a way to get a kiss any longer. If she continued to put herself in dangerous situations, he would have to stop kissing her all together. She pouted but he told her he would stand firm.**

"**But, master," she whined, "Rin hasn't been getting in trouble on purpose. She becomes aroused and the demons are attracted to it. If master was not so attractive, Rin would not get into such trouble."**

"**I see," he said, though slightly surprised. "Is this why Rin has been wondering off? To pleasure herself?"**

**She nodded, blushing deeply. "Rin hasn't been meaning to get into trouble at all, though Rin does find it very arousing when her lord fights to protect her."**

"**I see. Well, enough wandering off. I will not have my mate going to pleasure her self rather than coming to me. If you are in need of release, you will come to me. Is that understood?"**

"**Yes, master. My apologies. Will you satisfy Rin now?"**

"**Now?" he asked in surprise. "You are aroused now?" Now that he paid more attention, he could smell her sweet scent.**

"**Yes. You just fought that demon and then you kissed Rin so deeply she could not help it. I haven't gotten release since you made love to me in that cave," she confessed. "Would you mind? Or would you just stand guard so Rin can do it on her own?"**

"**Absolutely not. This Sesshomaru has been neglecting his mate's needs anyway. Three months is far too long to go without making love. I was just holding off in order to find out if you might be with child. Unfortunately, you are not. That is all right. We can fix that," he said huskily and she giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hungrily.**

"**Please, give Rin a child, Sesshomaru. She'll be a very good mother, won't she?"**

"**A very wonderful mother indeed. And it will only ever be my child. Now, let's find a place where no one will catch us."**

"**There was a hot spring over there. It would be interesting to try it in the water." He chuckled and carried her over to the hot spring eagerly. Jaken sat at the fire pit when they returned, grumbling about dinner getting cold if the girl didn't get back soon. "What's wrong, Master Jaken?"**

"**Dinner got cold, girl! And it tasted terrible!"**

"**Master Jaken, you made that. But I will make something different, if you would like. I am hungry as well. My Lord? May I fix you something to eat as well?"**

"**I'll catch you something to cook, Rin. And if you don't mind, save me a partially raw bit."**

"**Yes, master. Thank you," she said in an adoring tone. He wrapped her in his fur and whispered that she should keep warm, it was chilly, before letting her kiss his lip right there in front of whoever wanted to see. "Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama."**

"**Of course, my sweet mate," he whispered into her ear lovingly. "I need you again already."**

**She sighed and started to kiss him hungrily, eager for another session of lovemaking. But he pushed her back and reminded her of Jaken's presence. "I may get rid of that toad, just so I don't have to stop when I want you."**

**She giggled and Jaken looked alarmed. "I'm sure he's joking, Master Jaken," she assured him after Lord Sesshomaru had left in search of meat.**

"**Lord Sesshomaru doesn't joke, Rin. You should know that by now," Jaken snapped. "Now sit down and try to not ruin our lord's furs."**

"**I won't ruin them, Jaken. Hush up." She wrapped the furs tightly around her and adjusted them so they wouldn't touch the ground as she stood by the tree Sesshomaru had been leaning against earlier to wait for their lord. He turned with a small sized boar and told Jaken to prepare it for cooking before he removed his armor, to the toad's surprise, and lifted Rin off her feet and into his arms.**

"**Mm. Do you still enjoy the thought of me hunting, darling?"**

"**Oh, very much. I was imagining it while you were gone," she purred, stroking his cheek with a smile.**

**He growled and buried his face in her hair. "I can smell your arousal. If it weren't dark and too dangerous to get lost within you…Well, you can imagine what you please."**

"**Don't encourage me, master." She giggled and he smiled into her hair. "I've already let my imagination run wild too much today."**

"**I can fix this without being inside you," he whispered seductively, stroking her through the fabric of her kimono. "Are you wearing panties?"**

"**No. I couldn't find them afterwards," she said, referring to their love making earlier.**

"**I think I may have tossed them in a tree. But no matter. I can't do this with them on you." Then he reached under her kimono layers and began to tease her feminine heat with his long, clawed fingers. She hid her face in his chest to prevent from moaning as he worked her to an orgasm easily. When she came, she bit his chest to stifle her noise and he sank to the ground to hold her writhing form better. **

"**It's better when you're verbal," he muttered, disappointed by her lack of noise. She pointed at Jaken rather than speak, do to the still present need to moan and scream. "Ah, yes. I forgot. No matter. Soon, we will be at my castle, mate. Then there will be no need to be quiet."**

**Jaken looked petrified by the scents and words coming from his master and the girl while he cooked the boar. He was suddenly very pleased his chambers were in the main castle, unlike his master who had his chamber built off the main castle in the gardens. Before Rin had been claimed as Sesshomaru's mate, Jaken was certain that she would be in the chamber beside his so he could keep an eyes on her for their master. But now that she was their master's, she would probably be living in Sesshomaru's chambers.**

**Sesshomaru surprised Jaken when they arrived at the castle. Rather than giving Rin leave to sleep in his chambers nightly, he often came to the chamber down the hall from Jaken where the girl slept and he was forced to listen to them through the thin walls. After a few months of this torture, the master asked Jaken to come to his chambers and give his opinion on something. That is when the toad learned of renovations to his master's chambers. The lord had expanded it and gotten a larger bed with a curtain surrounding it. He had rare piece of art placed on his walls and a few more trunks added. Another room entirely had been added that Jaken was bidden to entire and discovered to his intense surprise it was a baby room. He did not comment and asked his master why the changes.**

"**Rin will be moving in here after our wedding ceremony. And when she gives birth, neither of us will want the child so far in the main castle where a nurse will have to tend to them during the night. Do you believe Rin would like it? She's such a strange girl, it's hard to tell."**

**His master looked rather distracted to Jaken so he said, "I think she will. But there is something else troubling you, sire?"**

**He was glared at but then the lord surprised him again. "She doubts my intentions. Believes I am getting bored with her and will soon toss her away. I do not know who is placing such ideas in her head but I cannot get her to ignore whoever it is. She truly believes she is nothing but a momentary fling to me."**

"**Perhaps you should show her what you've done before the wedding and remind her you intend to marry her. That ridicules girl is constantly forgetting things."**

"**Yes. You are dismissed, Jaken. Send Rin to my chambers when you see her."**

"**Yes, master," Jaken bowed and left quickly. Rin was in the farthest garden from their lord's offset chambers when he found her. **

**She nodded and went to where he directed her with a heavy heart. If she was finally being asked to her master's chambers did that mean it was almost over like the servant girls said? Was she truly about to be discarded? What was she to do? She was with child finally, his child, and if he were to discard her…She shuddered that the thought. Surely, he would kill her for becoming pregnant.**

**Pushing away her thoughts, she knocked lightly on the door to his small house. "Master? You sent for me?"**

**He opened the door without his armor, which was not entirely surprising except for the fact he wasn't wearing his swords either. Sesshomaru held his hand to his everything and she placed hers in it. He guided her inside before shutting the door and giving her a light push farther into the house's first room, which was a kind of anti-chamber with cushions making up a seating area and a small table for meals. He asked her which room she would like to see first and she replied with his bedchambers. He smiled at her choice and opened the door. She entered and he let her look around before pulling her towards the bathroom.**

"**Now, this will please you. It's not a hot spring but it's big enough for two." She blushed when she saw the large bath and suppressed her growing confusion. Why hadn't he told her that they were no longer going to be sleeping each other yet? Then she noticed the door leading off the bedchamber.**

"**What's in there?"**

"**Ah, that. Well, that will come in handy soon, I hope." He opened the door and she walked in. A small futon was placed against the wall while a bassinet was placed in the corner. Two trunks were place within the room as well and a few children and baby toys only the rich could afford in those times were placed about the room.**

"**Master? I'm confused."**

"**About what? Didn't you wonder why you were placed in that boring, unappealing chamber? I was renovating my chambers for your presence. And possibly a child's presence. Having a nurse care for your child is a bad idea, Rin. It's probably why I don't like my mother as much as any other children would like their mothers. Don't you think it's a good idea?"**

"**Master, that's only part of it. Aren't you going to discard me? The servants say that you discard your women when they begin to bore you or begin to expect a commitment. But I don't, my lord. And I'm sure I can find ways to be more entertaining."**

"**I do not intend to discard you, Rin. I intend to marry you."**

"**Really?" He nodded and she hugged him tightly. "That's good because I really didn't want to be discarded after just finding out I'm pregnant with your child. Are you all right with that? They'll be half-demon."**

"**That's fine with me, love. I'm very happy to hear you are to give me an heir. Are you happy with your pregnancy?"**

"**Yes, master, I am."**

"**We are alone, Rin. You are more than welcome to call me Sesshomaru. You are my mate, are you not?"**

"**Yes, mast…Sesshomaru. Pardon me. Could you tell me something?"**

"**Anything you want." He rubbed her arms and stared at her through half-open eyes to hide his joy.**

"**Do you truly love me? I mean, it's okay if you don't but I'd like to know if you do."**

"**I love you more than anything, Rin. Except, well, our child." He rubbed her stomach just below her belly button. "Do you love this Sesshomaru?"**

"**Always and forever."**

"**Yes. And you will live forever with me."**

"**I can't, my lord. I'm still human."**

**He produced a necklace and slipped it onto her head. "This may hurt." Then he pressed it into the skin of her breasts and she gasped as it glowed and disappeared into her flesh. "There. So long as you aren't killed by another, you will age and live as a demon does. Forever is what you've wanted since you were a child, correct?"**

"**Yes, Sesshomaru-sama. Thank you," she said before she kissed him hungrily. He lifted her and began to walk to their bed. "When are we to wed?"**

"**Tomorrow," he whispered hungrily. "Our honeymoon shall be better than any of our other love makings."**

"**I doubt that, master," she said with a giggle. "They've all been amazing beyond compare."**

"**That is correct, my lady. But still. We'll make love all night tomorrow night. Today, I intend to hold you for a bit."**

"**Okay," she said with a giggle. "My king."**

"**My queen," he whispered into her ear. "I love you."**

"**As I love you." Then they kissed again and he rolled her under him. "Don't make me wait until tomorrow, Sesshomaru. I need you so much."**

**He growled and began to tease her neck eagerly. "You only ever need to ask."**

**Rin was the one surprised the next day. Lord Sesshomaru had invited his brother's young family, Lady Kaede, Kohaku, Miroko and Sango's family, and his mother to be present at their wedding and they all came, even Kohaku. She was waiting in her chamber for the ceremony to begin when Kohaku entered.**

"**You look lovely. Too lovely to be a demon's pride. Only half-demon's can be trusted, Rin. You should know that."**

"**Go away, Kohaku. I'm still preparing."**

"**Liar. Did you make love with him? Cause he doesn't deserve you. I love you, Rin, not him. He's incapable of loving someone other than himself and power. Why can't you see that?"**

"**Because he loves me. And our baby." She rubbed her stomach and smiled. "And he'll love me forever."**

"**Doubtful. Come back to the village with me, Rin. You'll be perfectly happy there. You'll forget about him and live with me forever. With as many babies as you want."**

"**Shut up, Kohaku! My master does love me and he always will! Now leave my chamber!"**

**Kohaku grabbed her arm and argued again that Sesshomaru only loved power. To his horror, when he pulled, she resisted and fell to the ground, giving a cry of pain. Sesshomaru ran when he heard her cry and Inuyasha, followed closely by Miroko, followed him.**

"**Darling," Sesshomaru said in horror after finding her on the ground, holding her stomach in pain. "Are you all right?"**

"**I'm not sure, Sesshomaru. I'm not sure our child is. I just fell and now it hurts. Damn long kimonos," she muttered, kicking off her shoes angrily. "If I loose the baby…"**

"**You won't. I don't smell blood but we had better get the healer just in case. Brother, the healer. Just follow that horrid smell of herbs."**

"**Yeah," Inuyasha said before pausing. "You called me brother."**

"**So? Don't make trouble, Inuyasha. Go get the healer." Sesshomaru knelt by Rin and lifted her into his arms. "Did the healer tell you how far along, Rin?"**

"**Um, seven months," she muttered, blushing at his astounded look. "The second time we made love. I wasn't certain but when we thought it was just Jaken's horrible cooking, it was morning sickness."**

"**Damn," Sesshomaru muttered. "But you haven't gained that much weight."**

"**That's normal," the healer woman said, climbing off Inuyasha's back. "Set her down, my lord. Let's have a look inside and see." Then she placed her hand on Rin's stomach and her eyes widened in surprise. "When did Inuyasha's mother give birth?"**

"**Eighth month, if I remember correctly. He was early."**

"**And healthy?"**

"**If memory serves me then yes." She asked if he was fully developed and Sesshomaru nodded again. "Yes. Ears and all. What the hell does that have to do with anything?" he asked in agitation. Rin stroked his cheek to calm him down and he kissed her palm in acknowledgment.**

"**The baby is ready to be born. It's not preferable that she is yet but she's ready. How did I not see this last time? All right. All men, out. Rin, that pain is contractions. You're going into labor."**

"**Get Kagome and Sango! I promised they could be here since I was there for all their babies' births," Rin said in alarm. Miroko ran to do as told but Inuyasha stood there, staring at Sesshomaru.**

"**What?"**

"**You saw me when I was a baby? I thought you were off killing people or something."**

"**You're mother had to get away some how. I retrieved you and her after Father's death and took you to a small village in our lands."**

"**Why?"**

"**Because Father died protecting you two and I was not about to let him die in vain. Not on the same day, anyway. Why the questions?"**

"**Because I'm surprised. That's how you knew what my mother looked like, isn't it?"**

"**Yes. I remained in her company until you were three, making sure the villagers stayed quiet and you two were safe. Now leave as the healer instructed."**

"**Did you care?"**

**Rin gave Inuyasha a look. "You know he's not going to answer that."**

"**You were a curious thing. I had never been around a half-demon child before and I was curious about your development. So, in the only way I knew how, I cared. I was curious enough to care at least. Now, leave, brother."**

"**Right. I'll get Lady Kaede in here too."**

"**Idiot," Sesshomaru muttered, obviously agitated by his younger brother. "Are you okay, darling?"**

"**I will be once she's born," Rin said, squeezing her eyes in pain. "I hate this."**

"**Twenty pound gain," the healer muttered. "I sincerely hope there aren't any complications with her size. My lord, I have to ask you to leave. Only women are allowed during a birth."**

"**I refuse to leave. Rin needs me here. Can she give birth in such a kimono?"**

"**No. She'll need to get changed."**

"**Leave. I'll assist her." The elderly woman bowed and left. Sesshomaru pulled off the top of his kimono and Rin held onto his shoulder as she removed the ceremonial layers of kimonos and jewelry she was wearing. Then he put his kimono on her and helped her tie a sash around her just below her breasts. "Are you ready, Rin?"**

"**I don't have much of a choice, my lord. I'm so scared though. Two months before the due date, master. It's too dangerous for her. What if we loose her?"**

"**We will not. Now, on to the bed you go. I will bid the healer reentry." He set Rin on the bed and got the healer. He was instructed to sit behind Rin and support her while Kagome and Sango assisted the healer woman. It took four hours but finally Rin birthed a beautiful baby girl. The child was amazing in her parents' eyes. She had Rin's fair skin, Sesshomaru's moon marking on her forehead and wrists along with the stripes, Sesshomaru's hair, and Rin's face. Kagome pulled out a nail file and showed Rin immediately how to file down the baby's claws.**

"**You have to be careful with those. All of Inuyasha's and mine had to have their nails filed down or they'd scratch their faces too hard and hurt themselves. I'll leave this one with you, okay?"**

"**Thanks, Kagome. Would you like to hold her?"**

"**Not yet. Let Sesshomaru hold her."**

**The demon lord tensed and held out his arms for Rin instead of his daughter. "Not yet for me. Sit, Rin. I want to look at her."**

"**Yes, master." She settled in his lap between his legs and let him look at their child in the orange blanket with green flowers on it. "She's beautiful. Look, those little strips on your cheeks are appearing on hers! Only they're pink. And the moons are paler blue than yours."**

"**Lovely." He stared at the baby and debated with himself angrily. He could hold her but he was Lord Sesshomaru. He wasn't designed to be gentle or fatherly. He was the killing perfection. Rin took his hand and put it on their child's cheek. "Rin…"**

"**You can't and won't hurt her. Hello, angel. This is your father." The baby opened her eyes to reveal golden irises. Her little hand came up to touch Sesshomaru's and he started to pull his hand away, only to have his daughter grab his finger in her tiny hand. "Oh! She didn't like that you tried to move away, master," Rin giggled.**

"**Apparently not. She's very lovely. What do you intend to name her?"**

"**Oh, I don't know. Will you pick her name, Lord Sesshomaru? I don't know any names with meaning."**

"**Mizuki is a satisfactory name. It means beautiful moon. Do you agree?"**

"**Yes. It's perfect. Welcome to the world, Mizuki. Oh, master. Hold her for a moment. I should get back into my kimono." Sesshomaru's eyes widened into a shocked expression (Isn't that adorable in the manga and anime? *fan girl squeal* Like when Kagome pulled the Tetsiaga from the stone or Rin was revived the first time) before he nodded nervously and took his daughter into his arms. Everyone quickly dispersed so the new family could have a moment alone while Rin changed and he rose off the ground. Rin slowly, almost reluctantly, removed his kimono top and pulled on the elegant kimono that was made just for her on her wedding day. Sesshomaru watched their daughter with the same expression he regarded anything that fascinated him with.**

**And the angel stared back. Then she smiled up at him sleepily as if she knew who he was. **

_**This child is mine,**_** he asked himself dumbly.**

_**Of course, you idiot.**_

_**But she's sweet and doesn't appear to have any potential for danger in her**_**, he argued with his demon.**

_**Don't you smell that, Sesshomaru? That wonderful mixture of Rin and us. That marvelous scent. She is ours.**_

_**Rin. How is she feeling, I wonder. We should postpone the wedding. She needs rest.**_** He looked at Rin as she fixed her hair back into the bun and put a chopstick through it so it was back into its original wedding style.**

_**She **_**needs**_** to marry us so we may mark her and make it forever.**_

_**Marking her could kill her, **_**he thought angrily. **_**It's not happening. Besides, I gave her the necklace. There's no need to worry about her dying now. She's my love and she is with me forever.**_

_**She will not be taken by another male if we mark her! You know the truth, Sesshomaru! You know that damned Kohaku tried to take her from us! Make sure it doesn't happen again! Mark her!**_

_**Kohaku will pay but I cannot endanger her.**_

_**Fine. Bite her at least. One drop of our youkai and she is ours without fear.**_

_**I will ask it. But I will not be insistent. And she will know the risks.**_** He looked back at Mizuki and offered a rather pathetic excuse for a smile. "Hey."**

"**Yes?" Rin asked but he shook his head. "I am glad you like her. I have to admit, I was worried you would change your mind. Shall we?"**

"**I love her. Almost as much as I love you, my Rin. But the wedding can be held tomorrow or the next day, you know. There is no need to do it today, if you are tired."**

"**No. I want to have it done today." When he asked why, she answered with, "I want to make sure you can't change your mind, my lord. Rin is always afraid of that."**

"**Why? I love you. I have never loved before you. Not even my own mother or father. You only. And Mizuki, of course. Despite her coming from a human female rather than a demon. I love you and her and I always will. I will love however many children you desire to birth." He kissed her hand and smiled at her genuinely. "Marry me after you have rested."**

"**No. Now. Then I'll take Mizuki to your…our chambers and feed her before resting. It's simple and requires no extra trouble to anyone. Please, master?"**

"**Sesshomaru. Only Sesshomaru to you." She blushed and nodded. "And yes. If you are certain. But I shall not release Mizuki during the ceremony. She is too fragile for anyone but you or me to hold for quite some time."**

"**I agree," she said with a relieved sigh. "I offered to Kagome to be polite but I simply don't trust anyone but you enough to let them hold her."**

"**Excellent. Now, shall we wed?"**

"**Please."**

**He put on his kimono and they went back to the courtyard where everyone was waiting. "Everyone, please welcome Mizuki to the world after the wedding ceremony. Rin and I are still very insistent about being married today, rather than waiting."**

**Kohaku stayed and Sesshomaru smugly let him see Mizuki. "Isn't she beautiful? And **_**mine**_**. Touch **_**my**_** Rin again and you will not live to see another day. If she had miscarried or been badly hurt, I warn you, you would have been killed **_**immediately**_**."**

**Rin took Mizuki as the priest began the ceremony. It took barely twenty minutes and the Sesshomaru was picking Rin up, Mizuki still in her arms, bridal style and carrying her to their chambers, but not before making sure everyone understood her need for rest and asking that they enjoy the prepared feast and festivities. Rin fed their child while he watched intently then they curled up together, placing Mizuki in the small bassinet by their bed, and Rin sang to the child until she fell asleep.**

"**I love you, my Rin. My wife."**

"**I love you, master. Would you…would you mark me? As a symbol of our love?" He sighed but nodded. "I know the risks, my lord. I'm willing to chance it." So he did. He picked a spot and sank his fangs into the skin. She moaned and felt her blood boil as his youkai entered her body and made her his forever mate. And she slept peacefully without having to have him wear her out first. A first in a while for her.**

**Sesshomaru watched her sleep with a smile, tended to their daughter when she need him, and stroked her beautiful hair lovingly. When he asked why she loved him the next day, she answered with, "I have no reason, my Sesshomaru. Love does not need one to be true." And she always answered the same way when everyone else asked why she loved him. **

**Later on they were blessed with two boys and two more girls, all a few years apart but never more than five years apart, since Rin and Sesshomaru weren't aging much and time was all they had. Rin continued to make Sesshomaru, though she worried often she didn't and he was becoming bored with her, and Sesshomaru continued to lavish Rin with praise, gifts, and his eternal love. She could never leave him bored. She was a constant surprise from the moment she was born; that much was certain.**

_**Finir**_**!!! (Finished! Don't you **_**adorer **_**the **_**français**__**langue**_**?)**

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Sorry for the length, please leave a review, etcetera, and etcetera. I do not mind if you are harsh but don't kill my spirit. Thank****you**** for ****reading****! **_**Avoir un bon jour ou nuit et adieu!**_


End file.
